Better Than a Perfect Apple
by StephanoGoldenEdition
Summary: AU :) Meeting her was, according to Pukurin, 10 times better than a delicious Perfect Apple. So, he wondered what a kiss from her would be like...I rate T because...I'm a paranoid person.


_**Mkay. So, I've been suffering from a serious case of writer's block for **_**ages****_; I've started countless one-shots but have stopped them because of my lack of interest. _**

_**With this particular one-shot, it's based off of the lyrics from the song 'Ever Dream' by Nightwish...well, some of the lyrics...not all of them...It may not fit the story at first, but I (hope) it will later on. This fanfiction be a Pukurin/Chirean story, something I haven't attempted for a while. Oh, I should add that I don't own Pokemon...which is a pity -sigh-. This is set...just before the Hero and Partner arrive.**_

_**Enough of my rambling :p~**_

* * *

It was...raining. It was the middle of summer, and it was raining.

The Guildmaster was looking out of the window in his chambers, staring miserably at the raindrops trickling down the window at high speeds. He'd been planning a trip to Apple Woods, but, obviously, he could not.

Well, he _could_, if he _really _wanted to, but Perap had expressively forbade him to go out in this weather.

He sure was a bossy bird at times.

Having given up on trying to sway his stubborn friend's mind, the Guildmaster had resorted to watching the raindrops slide down the window, making little 'bets' on what raindrop would reach the windowsill first.

That is, until _she _appeared in the room.

"Guildmaster?"

The green-eyed Gijinka looked up.

"Ah, Chirean!~" he said, beaming at her, "nice to see you! Do you need anything?"

"I just thought...maybe I could visit you? Oh, but if you're busy," she added hastily, "I'll come back another time-!"

"No, friend!~ I'm fine, you can be here!" he patted the spot next to him, "it's too rainy to do anything, which is bad..."

Thanking him, the Wind-Chime Gijinka sat next to him. No words were necessary, and the pair sat in comfortable silence, with Pukurin saying something every now and again.

"Chiri-chan?"

"Mmm?"

"Do you know what today is?"

"Uhm..."

"It's the anniversary of the first day we met, of course~!"

Chirean looked shocked; she obviously never forgot the day she apprenticed herself to the Guild, but she didn't remember the exact _date_.

"Of course!" she replied, "how could I forget?"

"Hnn...how? Because you were busy?"

"...possibly."

He smiled softly and pulled her closer; the female Gijinka blushed furiously.

"Guildmaster! I-!"

"I clearly remember," he said softly, "the day you came to the Guild. That day was...well, it was ten times better than the most delicious Perfect Apple!~"

Chirean had to restrain rolling her eyes; trust the Guildmaster to bring Perfect Apples into a conversation...

"But, now..." he was suddenly serious, a majorly uncharacteristic move on his part, "I wonder if I can beat that..."

She was still cuddled up against him, yet Chirean was having a little bout of overjoyed hysteria inside. This was, literally, a dream come true for her.

"You...what?" his previous statement had baffled her. He merely smiled and whispered,

"I bet I can do better than ten times..."

Pukurin was acting so out of character for him; he seemed dead serious, and it suddenly occurred to the Wind-Chime Gijinka that Pukurin,although definitely not the smartest cookie in the jar, had a darker, more passionate, more mysterious side to him that one would definitely not expect.

"And...how do you propose to do that?" was her soft question. The Guildmaster said nothing, but kissed her forehead softly, merely brushing his lips across.

Her eyes widened.

"I-Guildmaster-."

"Call me by my name, Chiri," he murmured, "you, of all people, should."

"Pukurin...I-you shouldn't...think of the scandal-think of what people would say-it would become apparent that you seemingly favour me above the others..."she bit her lip; yes, she had graduated long ago, yet had decided to stay on as the Friends helper and as the healer for the Guild.

"Give in, Chiri..."he almost purred, "you know you want to...just give in..."

What little reservation that she ever had broke, and she found herself kissing Pukurin, hard, and he was responding, hard.

It was such a long kiss, but air became a necessity, and she broke off the kiss.

"How was that, then?" she murmured, curled against the pink-haired Gijinka.

"...Well, how does 1000 times better that an delicious Perfect Apple sound, Chiri-chan~?" was his lighthearted response- he was back to his cheery, childish self, "even that doesn't do it any justice...uhm...what's that word you use when you can't..." he paused, thinking, "...can't describe something..."

" 'Indescribable'?"

"That's it!~" he grinned happily, "that was..." he paused again, trying to pronounce the word properly, "...inde-scribe-able, Chiri~!"

Chirean had to suppress a laugh.

"But, Chirean?"

"Yes?" he'd used her full name.

"...What would you say if I told you I loved you?"

Chirean was literally bubbling with excitement; surely this day could not get any better!

"Well, I'd say I love you too, and that I have since I can remember. That's what I'd say."

"Well, then...I love you, Chirean."

"I love you too, Pukurin, and I have since I can remember."

* * *

_**I had to listen to the same song for over an hour so I could finish this- I did that so I could concentrate on the atmosphere of the fanfic.**_

_**Yes, I know the song most likely doesn't fit for most of the story, but it inspired me :3**_

_**No flames, please!**_

_**~StephanoGoldenEdition**_


End file.
